


Almost

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [50]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Mikael confides in Simon.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]

“I have something to tell you.” Mikael says slowly as Simon sits down. He looks up suddenly at his words, confusion and fear written on his face and in his chest. What more is there to tell him? What other secrets has Mikael been keeping? And are they as dangerous as the one about his mother and aunt, Simon really hopes not.

“What is it?” For once his words are short and to the point, wanting to know as fast as possible what’s going on. How bad it is, what he can do to help, and how much it has been affecting his friend. Although they’ve only known each other a few months, they’re very close. Mikael calls him his best friend, and on some level Simon can agree. He’s right up there with Raphael and Clary, but unlike Raphael, it’s strictly platonic almost familiar. As well, unlike Clary, Mikael understands more. Get’s the whole being different thing. He’s half Fae, and half Shadowhunter, not really fitting in anywhere, just like Simon who has friends as Shadowhunters, still feeling mundane, and yet belongs at the Hotel Dumourt with the other vampires. 

“I- I- I’m not- I’ve always been different.” Mikael admits and starts out with as he sits down slowly on the couch next to Simon. He leaves quite a large amount of space between them, almost like he’s afraid, but Simon can sense more how nervous he is. Not the way Mikael senses emotions, but more like the fact that he can hear how much faster his heartbeat is going, more so than usual as half Shadowhunter and Fae’s do. (Simon’s learned a lot from Mikael, about his people and about the Shadowhunting world in general. “I- I don’t want people to think of me as a guy, I don’t feel like that’s who I am. The other Fae they didn’t care, but I- I like they and them. I- I tried telling my mom once but she- Is that okay?”

Simon’s mouth widens slightly as he takes in what Mikael is saying, the true meaning in his words. Mikael notices the pause, and starts to scramble back his words but Simon snaps out of it. “No- No, no. It’s okay. It’s totally fine- More than okay actually.”

Simon has a big grin on his face. “I actually have a few websites bookmarked about this kind of stuff. I’ll get my laptop!”

Simon runs off of the couch and Mikael can’t help but let out a large smile as his chest fills up like a balloon. He feels weightless. He feels almost free.


End file.
